


Babysitting Blues 10

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Sammy bit his thumb, deep in thought. He had to get this just right, had to get it perfect. A year ago he was still to little to do this, and Daddy and Papa had done it for him. But Sammy was three and a half, and he could do this all by himself. He looked closely at the shelves, thinking about his choices. He knew that Dean would like whatever he picked, but Sammy wanted the gift to be perfect. 

Shaking his head, Sammy walked down the toy isle, contemplating the perfect present. He passed by toys he knew Dean already had and ones that were just too young for the almost eight year old. A woman passed Sammy by and in her cart Sammy saw it, the perfect present for his Dean.

\---

Castiel stood in the livingroom, watching as Dean dug into his presents. So far he had gotten toys from his aunts and uncles, some books from Uncle Lucifer and Uncle Crowley, which Sam had already looked at and nodded that they were fine for Dean, new clothes from John and Mary, a brand new bike from Grandpa Chuck, enough candy that he would be bouncing off the walls for weeks from Uncle Gabriel, which both Sam and Castiel had glared at the smirking arcangel for. Sam and Cas had bought Dean a brand new bedroom set, which they had let him pick out. 

One present remained unopened, Sammy's. Dean had put it to the side, telling Sammy that he wanted to wait until it was just them to open it. Sammy was nervously squirming in his seat on the couch as he waited for everyone but his parents and Sam and Cas to leave.

As soon as the last guest left, Castiel nodded and turned to walk back into the kitchen, Sam closely following him. Michael and Jimmy gave the boys one last look before following them.

\---

Dean stared down at the brightly wrapped present in front of him, shaking it a bit to see if it made any noise. He looked over at Sammy, who was biting his thumb. Dean smiled at him, and ripped off the wrapping paper, finding a plain box under it. He pulled the lid off the box, revealing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. 

Dean looked up at Sammy, who was holding his breath, looking a bit nervous. He grinned at the younger boy, reaching over to pull him into a hug. "I love it."

Sammy smiled, relieved that he had picked the right present.

\---

"You do know, whatever Sammy got Dean, Dean is going to love it," Sam said, sitting down at the table coffee cup in hand. He reached over, grabbing Castiel's wrist gently pulling his husband closer to him. "The dishes can wait, Cas. Sit, socialize."

Michael nodded in response to Sam, "I know that, and you know that. But Sammy wanted it to be perfect. You should have looked at the concentration on his face when he was trying to decide what to get. We looked for almost six hours before he finally decided on what to get Dean."

Castiel sat, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder, "I think it's adorable. Dean was almost as bad when he was picking out Sammy's Christmas present . It had to be perfect, had to be just so."

Jimmy laughed quietly, taking a sip of his coffee, "Sammy refuses to go to bed without that bear, now. Last week he spilled grape juice on it and I had to throw it in the wash, when I went to check on him in the middle of the night, he was still awake, crying because he thought he wrecked it."

\---

Sammy smiled, watching as Dean pulled the t-shirt on over his other shirt. True it was much too big for Dean, but Sammy got it that way so Dean could wear it for a very long time. He was glad that he had gotten the perfect gift for Dean, he loved seeing his buddy smile like he was. Sammy knew that his mission in life was to always make his Dean smile.


End file.
